The Past, Reinvented
by Jaspersgurl1843
Summary: Jasper Hale is Forks all star basketball player while Bella, one of the schools few socialless students, tries to rekindle their elementary school friendship. But when Jasper is forced to keep the feelings he's had since the 6th grade in check during their tutoring sessions, Bella begins to wonder if he's still the same guy she knew. AH AU JxB R&R Rewrite of an older story.
1. Our Story Begins

Okay, I understand my story changed midway through and it's hard to follow. So, I'm cleaning it up a bit and writing it the way I intended. I hope you enjoy! Ali- Cat

~BELLA'S POV~

This is the time I detest most: high school. My name's Bella Swan and at school, I'm a nobody. Oh, and I have the biggest crush on the school star. Jasper Hale. He is so perfect that I can't even to tell you. He has gorgeous green eyes and blonde hair you could see a mile away. He's the school's all- star basketball player. I, on the other hand, am plain. I have dull brown eyes and brown hair. I'm nothing special. Definitely nothing that will hold Jasper's interest. I don't look like Tanya Denali. With her strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, she always has the best clothes and all the guys. Currently, she's with Jasper.

I was sitting at lunch with my best friend, Alice Brandon. I was watching Jasper and Tanya and their posse. The "posse" includes Edward Cullen- Alice's boyfriend, Rosalie Hale- Jasper's sister and the most beautiful girl in Forks High, Emmett Cullen- Rosalie's boyfriend and Edward's brother. That's Jasper's part. Tanya's part includes Mike Newton- although he did talk to us, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Eric Yorkie.

Our little group- I can't really call it a posse- included Angela Weber- Eric Yorkie's girlfriend, Tyler Crowley, Alice and I. Right now, it was just me and Alice. Angela is with her boyfriend and Tyler's out sick. I was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and skinny jeans with brown cowgirl boots. My hair was straightened. Alice was wearing a black miniskirt and a black ruffled dress shirt. She had a tie- dyed looking belt. Her black hair was the pixie style it normally is. She had black heels and she looked fantastic.

My eyes never left Jasper's form until I glanced at Alice, who was grinning. "What?" I asked. "Why don't you just ask him out already?" she asked. "Because, Alice, people like me can't just ask people like Jasper Hale out. It's against the code." I stated to my friend. "Code? What code?" She eagerly asked, flipping through the Code of Conduct. "The code of High School." I told her, grabbing the booklet out of her hands. "And enough with the booklet already. We got it four months ago and you kept it. Just throw it away. Does Edward like it?" I quizzed her. "No, I guess not. Oh I have an idea. Next Thursday is the masquerade ball. We can go shopping tonight and get the best outfits and find Jasper. It'll be perfect. He'll fall in love with you and we'll all be friends again!" she planned excitedly. I shrugged. It was a good planned and I hoped it would work.

The lunch room was crowded and loud. Sometimes he looked over and our eyes met for a few seconds. The last time, I saw him sigh and stand up and walk out of the room. I saw him take Tanya's hand. I felt my heart break. _Why not tell him how you feel?_The little voice in my head was telling me. Shut up voices, or I'll poke you with the Q- tip again. I swear I will. Alice shook me. "Bella. Wake up." I zoned in, not knowing I zoned out. "Huh?" I asked. "The bell rung. Come on." The pixie grabbed my hand and pulled me from my chair. I had Biology next. Alice had Chemistry with Edward. I was stuck with Jasper. With no Tanya. In fact, we're lab partners. That's why I love Biology.

I walked in and took my seat next to Jasper and no less than four minutes later, a note landed on my desk. Jasper.

_You going to the ball tomorrow?_

I smiled.

Maybe. I think the pixie they call Alice is dragging me shopping.

_Yeah, you got to watch out for shopping pixies. I hear they're everywhere now._

Lol. Why are we passing notes? Class hasn't started.

_I don't know. Just wanted to act like a second grader_

Ahhhh, those were the days.

I took the note and stuck it in my pocket, like I do with our other notes. Mr. Banner walked in and class started. Blood typing. Today. Great. Mike handed out the needles and slides. Jasper grabbed my hand and my breathing hitched. "Now, Bella, I'm just going to prick your finger. Don't freak out on me." he joke. I swatted his shoulder. I closed my eyes and after a second Jasper told me to open them. I looked down and there was a bead a blood. That was funny, I didn't feel anything. I looked up and his green eyes were shining. I grabbed his hand and pricked his finger. He smiled and I had to look away.

After class, I saw Jasper talking to Mr. Banner. Jasper nodded, looked at me, then left. "Ms. Swan," he called. I walked up to his desk after collecting my books. "What is it, Mr. Banner?" I asked sweetly. "Well, You know you've managed a perfect A in my class, but Mr. Hale isn't quite up there with you. In fact, I fear he's on the verge of failing and, as you know, he'll have to quit basketball. Now, I've suggested that you tutor him and help him raise his grade," he explained. I nodded. "I understand. I have no problem tutoring Jasper. We have been friends since elementary school, so I know how to get him to understand. Thank you," I told him. "Ms. Swan," he called me back as I turned to walk away. I turned to him again. "Yes?" I asked. "I wanted to thank you for this and to tell you that you will receive extra credit for this." I shook my head. "Mr. Banner, I don't want extra credit. I'm just helping a friend," I said a bit sharply, then left.

The rest of the day was slow. All I remember was arriving home. _At home again._ I thought to myself. As I walked in, I heard my four year old sister, Bethany, crying. She was so pretty. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. Today she had on a light rose dress that when knee length. Her hair was slightly curled. She is so sweet and I love her. When she saw me, her cries turned into laughter. She really liked me. We were close. I then heard my oldest sister, Elizabeth, come downstairs. She's nineteen and a senior at Forks High. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a forest green t- shirt with blue skinny jeans. She had a yellow necklace with a yellow bracelet. "Mom, Amber and I want to go to the mall." She yelled to my mother who was cooking dinner. "Honey, we're broke and you know it." That reminded me. "Mom, I'm going shopping with Alice tonight." I told her before I forgot. "Oh honey. Good luck." She knows how crazy Alice is when she's shopping. "She's taking me dress shopping. Help." My mom knows best that I don't wear dresses. With that, my other older sister, Emily, bounded downstairs. She was pretty like Elizabeth, but Emily was only eighteen. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red tank top with blue Spartans skirts. She is a Forks High cheerleader. She's a step lower than Tanya on the squad. She's told me so many times that she's wanted to throw Tanya off the top of the pyramid and that she hates the way she runs the squad. That makes two of us. "Oh no." I whisper. Emily jumped on me. "Did I hear you were going shopping?" She asked in one breath. She reminded me so much of Alice. That's how we met. Through Brenda.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Bella! Come here." Emily yelled through my window. I opened my eyes. Noon. I groaned. What did she want? "Bella!" she yelled again. I climbed downstairs and outside. "What?" I asked, irritated. "This is my bestie, Brandon." she said. I wanted to scream. She woke me up for this? I looked at her. She was barely even five feet tall, with short black hair that stuck out in all different directions. Huge golden brown eyes peered out from a beautiful face, and she looked as if she had just stepped off of a runway in Milan. I smiled. I gave her a hug and I knew we would be friends._

_FLASHBACK ENDS!_

"I wanna go!" She yelled so loud right in my ear. "Um... I'm going with-" I was interrupted by Elizabeth. "Oh, so she can go shopping, but I can't? Ugh. I _hate_ being the oldest!" She stormed up to her room and slammed and locked her door. All was silent for a few moments. "So, can I go?" Emily asked again." Well, I'm going with Alice Brandon." I told her. She got off me and smoothed out her skirt. "Oh. Never mind." She said, walking away. She and Alice had a falling out after Alice won Emily's spot as "Quirkest Girl In School" title. They haven't spoken since.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"And the winner of the "Quirkest Girl" award is..." The drum roll started as Emily and Alice leaned forward in their seats. "Alice Brandon!" Mr. Banner announced. "What?" Emily shouted. "What!" Alice screamed. She jumped up and down and ran to the stage. Emily stormed out and never spoke to Alice again..._

_FLASHBACK ENDS!_

~JASPERS POV~

I sat at lunch with Tanya and our friends. Well, I guess some people would call us a "posse". Life isn't easy as the basketball star. Everyone expects you to be dating the head cheerleader, have some of the worst grades, and avoid the nobodies of Forks High. Well, two out of three isn't bad, but they don't know I'm one short. Only one nobody I noticed, and she wasn't a nobody. She had flowing brown hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. Her name is so sweet, I don't deserve to say it. Isabella Swan.

Across the lunch room, there she sat. I kept my head down, but watched her out of the corner of my eyes. She watched me. Tanya sensed this. "Jazzy." Tanya called. Tanya was pretty, but wasn't the one I wanted, the one I needed. She had strawberry blonde hair and piercing ocean blue eyes. She, of course, was head cheerleader. Why, oh why, couldn't it have been Bella? "Yeah?" I asked, not peeling my gaze from Bella. "Are we still going to the masquerade ball together?" she asked. _Unfortunately, we are._ I thought. I pushed that thought aside, but another one came. _Why not ask Bella?_ Because I shouldn't talk to her. "Yeah, Tanny. We are." I told her, forging adoration and hiding my disappointment. She grabbed my hand and held it close to her. "That's great. I've already got our costumes picked out. We'll be matching." she said. Great. Instead, I smiled. "Come on, we'll be late for class." She said, looking over at Bella. I looked over at Bella. Her head was bent into a book. I stood up as Bella looked over and smiled.

We walked out, Tanya grabbed my hand once again. I walked her to her History class and I kissed her goodbye. "See you after class?" She asked hopefully. I needed an excuse to get out of seeing her. "Actually, I have a feeling Mr. Banner's going to hold me after. You know how he is." I lied. She nodded. I walked toward my Biology class with the wonderful Bella.

After the final bell told me that class- and school- were over, I gave Bella a shy smile and walked out before my face could tell her how I felt. "Mr. Hale?" Mr. Banner called. I turned. "As you well know, you're dangerously close to failing my class, yet your lab partner is managing to pass this class. I hate to say this, but if you cannot bring your grade up, I'll be forced to remove you from the basketball team," he warned. I nodded. "So, I'm assigning Ms. Swan to tutor you." My heart skipped a beat. Bella will be my tutor? It is awesome. "I understand," I replied calmly. "I'm okay with her helping me." I turned on my heel and left, stopping outside the door when I heard him call Bella to his desk.

"What is it, Mr. Banner?" she asked, voice sweeter than sugar. "Well, you know you've managed a perfect A in my class, but Mr. Hale isn't quite up there with you," he said and I growled quietly. Jerk. "In fact, I fear he's on the verge of failing and, as you know, he'll have to quit basketball." At this point, I heard her slight intake of breath and I nearly ran back in to explain to her why I'm failing, to tell her that her eyes get me lost, her smile blinds me, and her blush looks so warm that I want to reach out and touch her face. I listened again. "Now, I've suggested that you tutor him and help him raise his grade," he explained. She was silent. "I understand. I have no problem tutoring Jasper. We have been friends in elementary school, so I know how to get him to understand. Thank you," she said. I cringed. No one besides her, Alice, and myself knew we were friends and When I started becoming popular, I pushed her away to keep her out of the spotlight, knowing she'd hate me for it. "Ms. Swan," he called again. "Yes?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I smiled. That's my Bella. "I wanted to thank you for this and to tell you that you will receive extra credit for this." I sighed. Of course I'd be an assignment. "Mr. Banner, I don't want extra credit. I'm just helping a friend," She snapped quietly.

A second later I saw her emerge from the room. I grabbed her arm. "You know, you don't have to do this. Coach will talk to him and force him to raise my grade," I lied. I don't know if I can be around her without telling her how I feel, and that thought scared the hell out of me. She turned to me and smiled. "I want to. We were once friends and, despite the fact that you left me to fend for myself in junior high, I don't want you to lode the one thing you've had since then, your fame," she replied curtly. "Meet me at my house, tomorrow after school. You still remember where that is, right?" She asked. She turned, shrugged away from me, and walked away.

**Okay, so what's the verdict? Like it, Love it, Hate it? Review please?**


	2. In A Nameless Place

Alice came by about an hour after dinner. We left with barely a "bye guys" over our shoulders and a death glare from Alice to Emily. I inwardly cringed. I let the shopping pixie drag me away to the car. We drove to the mall with light conversation. When we pulled up, I wanted to hide in the car. I pulled Alice back. Five cars ahead of us, Jasper was with Tanya. I felt my heart drop. He looked over at me and saw the raw hurt and disappointment on my face. _Why do I feel like this? It's not like we're dating and I caught him cheating._But, for some reason, that's what it felt like. He Glanced at me, frowned, but returned his attention to Tanya. I shook my head and ran into the mall, tears streaming down my face and Alice running to keep up with me. _Why am I so upset? They're dating. I'll never have him. _Alice spoke up. "Wow, Bells. Didn't know you cared so much about him." I growled. "Ali, it's just a crush, nothing more. I'm a nobody. He's the most popular kid in school. He'll never like me," I cried, sorrow hinting in my voice. "I don't know why I'm still hoping He'll come back around. He hasn't really spoken to me since 6th grade. Jasper Hale just isn't meant to be friends with me. I should just tell Mr. Banner I can't tutor Jasper." Alice stopped me. "You're tutoring him? Excellent. Come on, Shopping awaits." I couldn't help but smile. I loved how no matter what happened, shopping was always the remedy.

We walked for an hour before we found the perfect dresses to wear. Mine was a purple strapless that cuts off just below the knees. Alice has a navy blue dress with sequins engulfing it. I thought it was a bit much, but Alice loved it. It was a one- shoulder backless. She could really put it off. Just then, Jasper and Tanya walked in. Jasper looked at me once and I saw his face fell. He took a small step towards me, opened his mouth, closed it again, then walked away. I knew what he wanted to say. He was going to tell me that He hated me and was only letting me tutor him because he needs to stay on the basketball team. I hid my dress and ran to the counter to pay. $3,123. Crap I dug through my purse. "Bella?" Jasper asked. I found the money Alice stuck in there, threw it on the counter, and high tailed it out of there and into the closest store: Best Buy.

I hid there for about ten minutes before Ali came running to me. "What the hell was that? I heard Jasper say your name, so I turned around and you ran out. I asked him what he said to you and he said something like 'Don't understand stand why I think I deserve her after what I did'. What's that about?" I shrugged. "Oh, I found this before you ran out." Out of nowhere, my pixie best friend pulled out a small purple mask. It was held together by a small rubber band, so I'd have to be careful with it. It was covered in sparkles and I loved it. "Wow, thank you, Ali!" I pulled her close to me. "Umm….. Bells….. Can't breathe." I laughed and released her. We left the store, the thoughts, and the horrible memories.

Alice told me she'll hold onto the dress, the mask, my shoes, and my jewelry until Thursday night. I hugged my best friend, climbed out of her car, and walked into chaos. Emily and Elizabeth are fighting about some guy at school, even though Elizabeth has a boyfriend. I made a beeline for Bethany's room. It was a soft, neutral green- her favorite color. Hardwood floors gleamed in this room. A pure white window sat above her bed, which was currently occupied by Bethany and her friend and their coloring books. I knocked on the doorframe, since the door was open. The girls looked up and a smile flashed across my sister's face. "Bellsie!" The toddler ran to my open arms and I lifted her into the air and spun her around the way she loves it- gently elevating and lowering while spinning. She giggled and I sat her down. "Bethy, what were you and your friend doing?" Bethany turned on her heel- almost falling in the process- and climbed onto her bed. She picked up her book and handed it to me. "Me and Kristy were colorin'. I made you a picture. It's right…here." She turned the pages in the book till she came to a piece of printing paper. She tore it out and handed it to me.

I took it and examined it. There was two girls drawn on it. Over the shorter one, she wrote Bethy and over the taller one she scribbled Bellsie. There was a heart drawn between them and under the people she noted 'I love you, Bellsie.' I smiled. "Bethy, I'm gonna hang it in my room." I hugged my little sister. I turned to her friend. "Are you sleeping over?" She shook her head. " I smiled. "It's okay. I'm not my sisters you can talk." She laughed. "I'm Bella." I introduced myself to the little girl. She stood and said and clear as daylight, "You're pretty. I'm Kristy." Then she extended her hand to me. I chuckled under my breath. I was a bit taken back. I thought she'd talk with "the toddler slur" as my mother and I call it that I was used to hearing with Bethany. But you could clearly make out what she says. "Kristy, I'll ask if you can stay." She smiled and hugged me. I turned and walked out of the room.

I found my mother in the kitchen. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Mom." She gave me a hug while cleaning. "Bella, thank God you're here. I'm really busy here. I need you to-" I cut her off. "Take Kristy home?" She nodded. "Mom, let her stay here tonight. I'll call her parents and let them know and I'll take her home tomorrow afternoon." She contemplated this for a second. "Okay." I smiled and walked toward the bedroom. "She said yes. Don't make me regret convincing mom this was a good idea." We laughed and I walked through the living room to go to my bedroom, which is the worst mistake you can make in a Elizabeth- Emily fight. "Tyler doesn't like you!" Elizabeth screamed at Emily. "You have a boyfriend!" Emily yelled right back.

"We broke up!" Elizabeth.

"I met him first!" Emily.

"He likes me more!" Elizabeth.

I had the complete misfortune of walking through just then and Brit and Emily bombarded me. "Don't you think Tyler Moore likes me more?" "Do you see the way he looks at me?" "Did he say he liked you?" The conversation went back to between them and I could escape freely to my room.

I sat at my computer for a few minutes, just thinking. I took my picture and stuck it on my cork board. I turned on my ancient computer and signed onto Live. For English, we were assigned a screen name of someone else in our class. Not even the teacher knows who got whom.**(A/n I was told it was "whom not who" six million times by my mother while writing this..)**Our conversations were monitored by Mrs. Quick, or so we were told. At the end of the assignment, we were allowed to figure out who we've been talking to. I had someone by the name of _BBall519._Ugh, talk about ominous. That could be anyone. We were told to log on every day about 8:45. I checked the clock. 8:39. I rolled my eyes and pulled up my latest game of solitaire. About five minutes later, my partner signed on. I closed the game and started my homework. **(A/n Just so you know, I'm not using names so Bella will be bold and her partner will be italic.)**

**Hey, I've been bored. Must you be so on time. Can't you be just a little early?**

_Hey, nice to see you too. And sorry if I'm not an overachieving person. And what time did you get on?_

**8:39. And you make it sound like I'm an overachieving bitch.**

_I didn't say that all I'm saying is…. Look, we got off to a bad start. Since we can't use names, tell me about you._

**Well, I'm 17 and I'm a junior, clearly. There is this guy I like and I get so jealous when I see him with his girlfriend. I have brown hair and brown eyes. You can't tell who I am from that, though. I play piano. What about you? What are you like?**

_I'm 17, a junior like you. I have a girlfriend. Can't tell you her name cause then you'll know who I am. Even though I am in a relationship, there is this girl. She's so beautiful. Her brown hair, so beautiful against her pale skin.. And her blush, God. I fall for her more each day. I play guitar. Music is my life._

**You have a girlfriend, yet you like another girl. That's kind of low. No girl deserves that.**

_Hey, don't say that like I'm a bad guy. You don't know the girl I like.. She's smart and funny and unique._

**Most guys won't talk that way about girls unless they're dating, and even then, it's only when their girlfriend is around.**

_Haven't you ever been told not to judge a book by its cover. I'm not like most guys. And my girlfriend isn't even my type._

**Then why are you still with her? Break up with her.**

_I can't. She has the entire school under her thumb. I could lose all of my friends._

**You sound like you're dating Tanya Denali. Hard to tell who you are though, considering how many boyfriends she has. And if all of your friends will leave you for dumping a girl, they can't be real friends.**

_What do you mean? How many guys is she dating? And they are. Most of the friends I had in junior high are still my friends._

**Most? And let's see. There's Jasper Hale, obviously. There's Mike Newton, Brandon Hathaway, and Kevin Gane.**

_I lost my two best friends that year. One I left because I fell in love with her and I couldn't make her change for me. The other went with her and they stopped talking to me. And do you know about Tanya?_

**That's an obvious move. I wouldn't talk to a guy who stopped being my friend because he loved me. Does she at least know? That the reason was that you loved her? And everyone knows. We're all wondering when Jasper would figure it out and leave her. Every girl wants at least a date with him.**

_Of course not. I could never muster up the courage to tell her. She was always turning guys down in 6__th__ grade and I was scared to be one of them. And every girl? Do you?_

**Of course. His blonde hair and green eyes could kill someone because their heart stopped. He is so gorgeous. And you have to tell her if you want her back in your life.**

_I have no words. What do I tell her?_

**Knew that it would happen. And just tell her how you feel.**

_I'm scared._

**I could always tell her.**

_Yeah, then you'd have to know who I am and who I like and you'll hold it over me forever._

**Not true. Not forever, just until our twentieth school reunion.**

_Haha, you're such a comedian. I gotta go. Tanya's here._

**Ha, thanks. Later Jasper/Kevin/Brandon/Mike**

_Grr._


	3. In The Dark Waters

**Okay, so this chapter wasn't in the original, but I also added time between the start and the dance. As you know, I'm not S.M so I don't own these guys:(**

**~~Bella's POV~~**

The next day passed by quick. Jasper didn't come to school, a first. I asked Alice to ask Edward to text him and make sure he hadn't cancelled this afternoon. I had to lie to them and myself and say that I only cared because he was my lab partner and I didn't want him to fail and take it again. He hadn't cancelled. Biology was slow without him. Eventually, the bell rang and I nearly ran to my truck, a rusted, red '53 Chevy. The engine turned over loudly and I waited until I could pull out completely.

Getting home quickly for me, I straightened up the living room a bit from Renée's book club gathering this morning. Book marks, snacks, and napkins littered the room and I sighed. Grabbing a glass that was left on the mantel over the fireplace, I smiled at a picture of my dad. Charlie was a great guy. He always put his family first and took a vacation with us every summer. He was the Chief of police here in this dearly little town of Forks. Three years ago, he was busting up a rave when he was stabbed in the stomach. He lived until he got to the hospital, then died two hours later. He was my best friend.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I stroked his picture. I shook my head, put the glass in the sink, and heard a loud knock on the door. I wiped away my tears and answered the door, finding a soaked Jasper. His blonde hair stuck to his neck and his face. My heart stuttered and his green eyes were dead. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. He stepped in and looked down at me. "How long have you known Tanya was cheating on me?" He asked, anger and hurt were radiating off of him. I was scared to tell him the truth. "Um.. about two months," I answered truthfully. He growled, a sound that I surprisingly found hot. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!" he yelled. That annoyed me. "So did I in the sixth grade when you told me that we couldn't be friends anymore and you never wanted to see me again! Jazz, you can't say that, then expect me to tell you when your slut of a girlfriend is sleeping with every guy in town! And to make matters worse, you never told me why we couldn't be friends! And you wonder why Alice came with me when you left," I shouted. He was fuming. He took the few steps to close the space between us and pinned me against the wall. "Do you really want to know why I walked away from our friendship? Does it keep you up at night? Well, maybe one day I'll tell you," he said, slowly calming down. He let me go and I just stared at him. "Come on," he said. "We have a lot of ground to cover if I'm going to understand."

Five hours later, the books lay on the coffee table and Jasper moved from the chair across from me the beside me on the loveseat. "Honestly, It's so funny when Em forgets something. He's such a child!" He insisted. I shook my head. "No way! He's huge. He looks like a serious person. He scares me," I replied. Jasper shook his head. "Sit with us one day and I'll show you what I mean," he suggested. I looked away, toward Bethany's closed door, where she slept behind. "Jazz, I can't. I don't fit in with your friends. We're not friends anymore," I said sadly. He sighed, glancing at his cell phone. "It's eight thirty. I have fifteen minutes to get home for that stupid Live assignment," he sighed. I nodded. "You could always do it here. You can use my mom's laptop," I offered. He nodded and I pulled it out from behind the couch. He quickly logged in. "You can either stay down here, or come up stairs with me to my room. I have a desktop, so I can't stay down here," I explained. He nodded and followed me. He plopped down on my bed and waited. "What, your partner not on?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nope. And I really need to talk to her. It's important," he said. His face suddenly got serious. "Bella, do you think me and you, and Alice too, could be friends again. I feel lost without you guys," he asked, eyes hopeful and a small smile playing at his lips. I smiled. "Yeah, Jazz, of course. Can you just tell me why you left us in the first place?" I asked. He sighed. "Bells, I can't. I'm just not ready. I'm afraid to lose you again," he whispered. I nodded, turned in my chair, then signed into Live. He was already on.

_You're late_, he said quickly. I smiled. **Nope, 8:35. I'm early. Nice try though. What you up to? **I quickly sent back. _ Chillin at a friend's house. I got my best friends back!_

**That's great. Did you tell her how you feel? What did she say?**

_I couldn't tell her. I'm too scared. _

**Don't be. What's the worst that could happen? She'll say no?**

_Try she'll laugh in my face and tell me I'm pathetic and she could never like me. Why do I think that I deserve her after what I did to her?_

I gasped and thought back to yesterday, when Alice told me what Jasper had said when I left. I swirled around in my chair and forced and smiled. I stood and walked to my bed and sat next to Jasper and rested my head on his shoulder. "Who you talking to?" I asked, hoping I was wrong. "Umm.." he said, looking for the screen name. "A girl under BMS95," he answered. "Why?" I shook my head. "No reason," I replied. I glanced down at his conversation, praying for a final chance. There, on the screen of Renée's old laptop, was the exact same conversation that was on mine. I stood up and stumbled backwards. He snapped his head up and worry was etched into his adorable face. The room started spinning and I looked for anything to hold on to in order to remain vertical. Jasper jumped off the bed and the room went dark.

I don't whether seconds, minutes, or hours passed. Has it been a day or a week? The dark waters held no system of time and I have no idea how long I was under. I heard a voice beside me, a never wavering drawl that belong in a southern state, like Texas, instead of Washington. "Bella, darlin', wake up. Please, please, please wake up. I need you. I can't lose you, not after I got you back," he cried. I wanted to tell him that I was fine, but the water seemed to fill my lungs and I couldn't speak. A hand stroked my face and something touched my forehead. "Bella, please. Don't leave me." The cowboy, it seems an appropriate title for him, sobbed. I wanted to reach up and touch him, but I couldn't find my arms. Something warm touched my lips and I knew I had to fight the water, had to find out what it was. I had to break the surface. I pushed against the strong current that seemed hell bent on drowning me and I saw light, shimmering above me like a mirage. I swam toward it anyway, because false hope is better than none at all.

I opened my eyes and saw the blonde hair I grew accustomed to in my youth and the brilliant green eyes that were always filled with mischief and wonder. I smiled. Jasper was with me. "Bella!" he cried, smiling. "You're awake!" I didn't miss the drawl thick in his voice. "Since when are you from Texas?" I asked. His smile fell. "Bells, I spent two years there in elementary school," he said slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. He stood and held out his hand. I took it quickly and he pulled me to my feet. "What happened?" I asked. He sat me down and the walls swayed a bit, but I listened to Jasper's soothing voice. "I don't know. One second, you were sitting here with me. You asked who I was talking to and I told you. Then you passed out.

Suddenly, everything came back. Talking on Live, finding out the truth, the room spinning. I closed my eyes. "How long have I been out?" I asked. I feared the answer. I didn't want to know how I stayed stuck in the dark. I heard him sigh. "About an hour. You had me worried. I was afraid you died. I was afraid that.. That I'd never have the chance to tell you the truth," he muttered. I opened my eyes. "What do you mean?" I was honestly confused. He sighed again and turned to face me. He took my hands in his and I felt his eyes trying to see past mine, trying to see what I'm thinking, how he'd be perceived when he said what was on his mind. "Isabella," He said my full name slowly, as if tasting it to see if it fit. "Bella, I've known you my entire life and sometimes things happen that are outside of our control," he said. I stopped him, "If you're about to tell me my cat died, I'll punch you," I threatened warmly. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He opened his mouth to start speaking again, but his phone rang. He picked it up, and sighed. "My mom," he said simply. "I have to go. I guess it's for the best, though," he whispered. He dropped my hands, which suddenly felt cold, and left.

After a second that felt longer than it was, I stood, returned to my computer and saw I had a new IM. Jasper. I didn't want to see what he said. A part of my brain told me that he didn't know it was me, and another said that he could have anything while I was drowning. I shut them both up and clicked the little flashing button. The words I saw there surprised me. _I'm glad we're friends again, Bella._


	4. Of A Disguised Face

~~Bella's~~

The week passed by in a blur. Since that day, Jasper hasn't spoke to me unless he had to. He hadn't logged on at all. Before I knew it, the night of the ball was here. Mom drove me to Alice's to get ready. I kissed her cheek and walked up to the front door as she drove away. I raised my fist to knock, but I was pulled inside before my hand made contact. I fell on my knees as soon as I got through the door. I looked up and found a little pixie hovering over me.

"Hi! Bella, come on! We only have three hours to get you ready!" Alice pulled me off my knees and through the kitchen. Alice was an only child, but her parents bought this huge house, so whenever I sleep over, I have my own room. Which is exactly where Alice was dragging me. Her parents let me decorate it like money was no object, which it wasn't for them- they're super rich.

She pushed the door open and I smiled. I loved my room. The wall across from the door is hot pink. The one left of the door is black, while the other two are white. I have a shelf- type thing over the top and my bed is inside of it. Both the shelf and my bed are painted white and my comforter in zebra- striped. I have two rows of black pillows then two rows of pink pillows over that. At the end of my bed, there is a hot pink blanket. Funny, I don't remember putting it there, It must have been Esme, Alice's mother. There was a little light on the headboard so I can read. On the wall over the bed says in wooden letters: BELLA . That had been Ali's idea. On the opposite side of the room, I had duel dressers. I also had my own computer and a phone. Of course, I had my own personal bathroom attached to my room.

My dress is on my bed, along with my shoes and my accessories. I grabbed the towel hanging on the bathroom door and jumped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I got out and found a bouncing Alice on my bed. "Alice, can you please not bounce. You'll wrinkle my sheets." I joked. She rolled her eyes at me, but got up. "Your dress and stuff is in my room. No one's home, so you can walk out like that." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. Once inside, she shut the door and ran to her closet. I sat on the bed. As soon as I got comfortable, she pulled me up and into her closet. I sighed and closed the door. I turned on the bright light and dropped the towel. I pulled on the strapless bra and Alice bought me since I didn't have one and the purple panties I had. I unzipped the garment bag. I pulled the dress out and held it against my body and looked in the mirror. I looked great and I wasn't even in the dress yet.

I pulled it over my head, careful not to let my wet hair touch it, and called Alice in to zip it up in the back. She opened the door and gasped. "I know. Incredible, right?" She just nodded her head. I smiled. "Bell, just wait till I do your hair." She zipped it up, grabbed the towel, pulled me out, and threw the towel in the hamper within a minute. She sat me down at her vanity. I learned years ago it was just better to not fight Alice at this point. I closed my eyes as she applied purple eye shadow and opened them as she put on eyeliner. I spun and faced the mirror to apply lip gloss as Alice went to get dressed. Since the dress made me feel a bit pale, with Alice's consent, I added a bit of blush.

When she called me in to zip her up, I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice looked fabulous! Her dress made her eyes shimmer and she hair was in slight pixie curls and her heels added three inches to her 4'9" self. I regained my composure and zipped it up. As she did her make up, I put on my heels on. They were dark purple and they meandered around my ankles. Just call them stylish deathtraps. They were three inches high and they were quite pretty. I had a towel draped over my shoulders so the water droplets didn't hit my dress. After applying a little more makeup, Alice came up and put on my necklace and bracelet. She sat me back at the vanity and started blow drying my hair.

Twenty minutes later, my hair was dry and styled. It was up into a ponytail and curled, with two strands hanging down on both sides of my face, simple but cute. I held up my ponytail while Alice applied my mask. I glanced at the clock. 10 minutes to go. "Alice, I never asked. Where's Esme and Carlisle?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, though. We've got to go." She stood up and pulled my up off the bed and carefully down to the garage. She got into the driver's side of her car. It was yellow and super cute. I think it was a Porsche. I hopped in the passenger seat and she drove off.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up to the school. I glanced at Alice and she gave me a nervous smile. We got out and I took a few deep breaths. We opened the gyms doors and became engulfed by the sound of music and the smell of food. We met up with a couple of people we knew. About ten minutes of listening to Alice's mind-numbing rambling, I saw Jasper. I nudged Alice and she saw the reason why.

Jasper was standing in the gym doorway looking gorgeous. He had on a dark green dress shirt and black pants. I guess he was being funny being he decided to wear a black and green cape. I choked back my laugh. Alice whispered in my ear. "Go talk to him or else you're walking home in those heels." I glared at her. _Evil, threatening, matchmaking pixie._ I took a deep breath and walked towards him. "Hey, Jasper." He turned slowly. He looked at me and checked his surroundings. When he saw the area clear, he grabbed my hand and dragged me around the corner.

"Bella, you look…" He stopped, sighed and started again. "You look incredible. Do you have a date?" I looked down. "No, but you should get back to Tanya." He pulled me into a hug and I felt his silent laughter. "Bella, I was planning on breaking up with her tonight." I felt my eyes get wide. "You what? I thought you liked her." He held me at arm's length and smiled at me. 'Yes. I like her, but I think I'm in love with you." I couldn't take this. I shook from his grasp and turned. I ran to the end of the corridor before he caught to me and spun me around. I began to protest, but didn't get far before he pulled his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and our lips melted together. I couldn't believe I was kissing Jasper Hale. Jasper freaking Hale! After a second, I heard a high pitched squeal. I pulled away and wished I hadn't. There Tanya stood in all her slutty glory and Jasper smirked. "Hello, Tanya. Listen, we need to talk." She laughed. "Yeah, obviously if you're out here kissing…. Excuse me, who are you again?" I didn't answer her, instead choosing to walk straight up to her and slap her in the face. By this time a crowd was forming, including Alice and Edward- who were looking quite separate- Rosalie and Emmett, and Lauren and Jessica. I wondered where Angela and Eric were.

She gasped and took a step back, toward the constantly growing crowd. "You bitch! Do you not know who I am?" I smiled. "Really, Tanya? I'm a bitch? Thank you for commenting on my looks. I know I look great tonight. Your boyfriend already told me." A round of 'ooh's went throughout the crowd. My smile got bigger. "And yes, I know who you are, Miss Tanya Oktober Skigh Denali. Remember, we were friends in the third grade when I found out your full name and threatened to tell everyone?" The group laughed at the bitch's name and realization flashed in her eyes.

"Swan! What the hell? Come on Jazzy. Let's get away from this disgrace!" She grabbed his hand and he grabbed mine. "No." Jasper said, flatly yet firm, and shook his head. Blonde locks fell in front of his face. I tucked them behind his ear and he smiled down at me. The gaggle gasped. "Oh, come on. We kissed and you were silent. But I move hair from his face and suddenly it's like the world ends!" Suddenly the mask on my face felt like a million pounds. I pulled it off and the crowd stepped back.

"Tanya, I'm breaking with you. You're selfish, cruel, heartless, and you really aren't worthy of loving someone. How long did you think you could cheat on me without me finding out. Go ahead and sleep with Mike, Kevin, Brandon, and whoever you want because I'm done with you. You truly are a bitch." Jasper grabbed my hand, which I hadn't realized he'd dropped and pulled me away from the crowd, and around the corner, with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett following. We stopped and Alice ran up to me and started crying. I knew something was wrong. "Hold on for the confrontation. I need to console a certain pixie." We walked to the end of the corridor and sat on the ground. "What's wrong, Hun?" I asked, putting my arm around her. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "Ed… Edward br… broke up- up wi.. th meee!" She gripped my dress harder and I got furious "He did WHAT!" I removed her tiny hands. "Jasper!" I yelled down the hall to get his attention. A second later, he was standing in front of me. "What is it, Bella?" I handed him Alice wordlessly and walked toward the crowd, dragging Emmett with me. A minute later, I was standing face to face with Dickward. "Damn it. Alice told you." I just shook my head. "How the hell could you do that?" I asked him, stepping closer. "Okay, Bella. Let me explain. Okay." He took a deep breath, looked around, and pulled me away. God I was tired of everyone pulling me! "Listen, I just found out I was adopted-" I smiled. What an ass! "A lot of people are adopted so what's the-" He cut me off.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen are my biological parents!" I shut up real quick. "But that's….." I trailed off, knowing what he meant. "That is Alice's parents. The Cullen's never adopted, so…" Tears filled my eyes. "You and Alice are siblings." He nodded, tears filling his own eyes. "I really did love her, but now that I know she's my sister, it doesn't feel right. And to think, we're practically related and I was a dick to you." He said, smiling. "Oh, it's okay. But you're not getting my room. I've had it since I was twelve. I love that room, especially my balcony." I laughed and I heard a twinkling like laugh from behind. "That's why it felt like I was kissing my brother. Teehee. Because I was!"

I turned around. The crowd was circling us again. I guess they heard Edward's outburst. I could see Jasper and Rose over the crowd. I pulled out and ran to them, as quick as I could in heels without falling. "Bella." Jasper breathed. Rose rolled her eyes. I was enveloped in a bear hug by Emmett. "Listen," Rose began. "I know my brother made a big show out of leaving Tanya's dumb ass, but I wouldn't celebrate yet. You have to know. You would have to change for him, to fit into his world. You seem like a sweet girl and all and I wouldn't want you to get hurt by my brother's screwed up ways." I looked at Jazz. He shook his head. "Bells, I wouldn't ever hurt you. I've had a major crush on you since junior high. I love you. Will you please be my girlfriend?" I was shocked. And confused. And tired.

"Jazz, I am honored that you asked me, but Rose is right. I don't want to get hurt. I want a decent relationship. I don't want to constantly be swarmed by people whenever I'm with you. I like my life the way it is. I'm sorry." My voice cracked at the end and I started to cry, thank God for the waterproof make up. I turned and run out of the school, crying, wishing I could just disappear.


	5. I'll Show You My Love

~~~ALICE'S POV~~~

After handling my match making job, I watched as the two walked off. Smiling, I walked in to the gym to find Eddie. As I entered the door, Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach began to play and I gasped. This was my favorite song. I glanced at the stage. Only two people knew I loved it and one walked away with Jazz. Eddie. Who just happened to be on the stage and grinning at me. I smiled back as he descended down the stairs. The spectators made a path and I ran into his arms. He pulled me to the center of the gym.

Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor. I'm sorry, but the party's over.

As the kids reveled in the music, Edward and I were lost in our own world.

Cocaine nose and trendy clothes, gotta send her to rehab. She found out she's got no soul. But it really doesn't bother her. Edward softly sang the lyrics in my ear.

White trash queen, American dream. Oh what a role model. Throwing a fit, making a scene. Like no tomorrow. Hollywood whore. Passed out on the floor. Can't take it no more. I'm sorry, but the party's over. The talk of the town, Is she's going down. I'm sorry but the party's over NOW. Awake by noon, drunk by 4. Stuck up in the show biz. You're so lame, your such a bore. I wanna kick your teeth in.The music was cut short and I heard talk of Jasper confronting Tanya.About time, I thought. Edward's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Ali- bear, we need to talk." The smile dropped from my lips as he took my arm and dragged me out into the hall.

"Alice, I do love you and I deeply care for you, but I can't do this. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you. It's just… things have changed. A lot." he glanced over my shoulder to see a crowd forming. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and literally pulled me to the group.

"You bitch! Do you not know who I am?" I swear I saw Bella smile. "Really, Tanya? I'm a bitch? Thank you for commenting on my looks. I know I look great tonight. Your boyfriend already told me." A round of 'ooh's went throughout the crowd and my best friend's grin got larger. "And yes, I know who you are, Miss Tanya Oktober Skigh Denali. Remember, we were friends in the third grade when I found out your full name and threatened to tell everyone?" The group laughed at the bitch's name and realization flashed in her eyes.

"Swan! What the fuck? Come on Jazzy. Let's get away from this disgrace!" She grabbed his hand and he resisted. She looked confused. "No." Jasper said and shook his head. Blonde locks fell in front of his face. Bella moved them behind his ear and he smiled. The crowd gasped. "Oh, come on. We kissed and you were silent. But I move hair from his face and suddenly it's like the world ends!" She exclaimed and threw her arms up.

"Tanya, I'm breaking with you. You're selfish, cruel, heartless, and you really aren't worthy of loving someone. How long did you think you could cheat on me without me finding out. Go ahead and sleep with Mike, Kevin, Brandon, and whoever you want because I'm done with you. You truly are a bitch." Jazzy grabbed Bella's hand and walked away, with Rosalie, Emmy, and I following. When they stopped, I ran into Bella's arms, crying tears I hadn't known had spilled over. "Hold on for the confrontation. I need to console a certain pixie." I would had smiled if I hadn't been hurting so much. We walked for a little and sat.

"What's wrong, Hun?" What do I say? Where do I start? She wrapped her arm around me and I looked up, tears still streaming down my face. "Ed… Edward br… broke up- up wi.. th meee!" I grabbed her dress and pulled. She didn't care. She growled. "He did WHAT?" She took my hands off the dress and called Jasper. A second later, he was there, consoling me, soothing me.

After a minute, I couldn't take it. I wanted to be there. I snuck around the corner and listened in. "Carlisle and Esme Cullen are my biological parents!" What? And he didn't tell me? Bella got real quiet. "But that's….." He nodded. "That is Alice's parents. The Cullen's never adopted, so…"

Tears filled my eyes. "You and Alice are siblings." He nodded, tears filling his own eyes. "I really did love her, but now that I know she's my sister, it doesn't feel right. And to think, we're practically related and I was a dick to you." He said, smiling. "Oh, it's okay. But you're not getting my room. I've had it since I was twelve. I love that room, especially my balcony." I laughed. Oops. Bells and Edward looked around. And saw me. "That's why it felt like I was kissing my brother. Teehee. Because I was!"

Bella checked her surroundings, distaste obvious on her face. She hated being center of attention. I spun, viewing the on growing crowd. I understand now. Half the school was there. Her eyes lit up when they fell on Jasper, who I realized I ran from. I turned red. She ran- well, speed walked since she was afraid of falling. I saw his lips move, but I didn't hear what he said. I saw her smile. It made me smile and Edward pulled me into a hug. I saw Emmett hug the life out of her. "Edward, go stop your brother. Or is it our brother?" He chuckled and I couldn't stop my heart from skipping a beat. He walked away and I saw Rose began to speak. After a minute or so, Jazz spoke up. Bells shook her head. What was going on? A second later, Bella ran out of the school and Jazz fell to his knees.

**~~BELLA'S POV~~**

I can't believe I did that. I turned down the famous Jasper Hale. Crying behind Ali's car was the best I could do. I knew I liked him, but could it be that I loved him? I've never cried over any guy before and this was just intense. I needed to be in his arms, needed to hear his adorable southern drawl, and know he needs me and much as I need him. Suddenly, I heard heels clicking behind me. Oh god, Tanya was back. I just didn't know if I could handle her right now. "Bitch, please just.. Go." I heard a slight laugh. "Fine, Bellsie. If I must." I smiled. Alice. I stood. "Hi, Ali." She smiled. "That's better. Now come on. You broke Jazz's poor heart." I shook my head. "I couldn't do it. I can't change my life or end his. It's just….. Not me." She took a deep breath. "Listen, sis. He's crumpled over on the ground, crying his eyes out. Now I don't know if he got up, but when I saw you run out, I saw him fall. Now if that's not love, I don't know what is." I dusted off my dress.

"Mary," I began, calling her by the middle name she hated. "I need proof that he loves me. I don't care what." She gasped and smiled. She began to walk away. I didn't want her to give him ideas! "Ali, no!" I yelled after her. She literally brushed it away with her hand. Great.

After a good twenty minutes, Alice got in the car, smiling. "Do I want to know?" She laughed. "Nope." She said, popping the P. We drove to my house, listening to Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Alice laughed every time it started. "Okay, is this your new favorite song?" She threw her head back. "No, but it might be yours." I didn't ask anything more and Alice didn't continue. The only sound was the radio and her tinkering laugh.

I showered and changed quickly once I got home. After that, I crawled into bed. I grabbed Up Close And Personal by Fern Michaels. That's when I heard the song again. I groaned. Was Alice driving down my street playing that song to annoy me? That's when I heard it. "This song is dedicated to you Isabella Swan!" I gasped, dropped my book, and looked out my window. Jasper.

The best part 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting.  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again

I couldn't believe it. Jasper Hale was singing to me. My cell phone rang. I ran and grabbed it, not wanting to miss a word. "Hello?" I whispered, not wanting to cover Jasper. "Ahhhh, he's there. He's good, isn't he?" I smiled. "Wonderful. Got to go. I'm listening and I don't want to miss him." She giggled. "Don't forget to run out and kiss him after." I rolled my eyes. "I won't." I hung up.

Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

He dropped his guitar. "I really do love you, Bella. Please, give me a chance. I'll change the way the world works for you. Please, please be my girlfriend? Please reconsider?" I ran into the living room to be stopped by Elizabeth. "Is that Jasper Hale?" I nodded, too out of breathe to speak. "Good job, girl. I taught you well. Wait, are you going to say yes?" I gave her my best 'duh' look. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of my way, smiling. That was the first time I've seen her give a genuine smile. I ran out the front door and threw myself into his open arms and kissed him. I felt him sigh and I smiled. After a few seconds, I pulled away. "Yes." He smiled and pulled me into another kiss

**~~Jasper's POV~~**

As I heard my angel say the single word that I had to hear, she leapt into my arms and I pulled her lips to mine. As I kissed her, I caught a glimpse at the future.

_Bella, sitting on a chair, feeding a beautiful baby girl. She looked to be four or five. "Jazzy, look. Maira has gotten so pretty. She smiled. "And so big. I kneeled in front of my little family. "Not as pretty as her mother, though." Bella blushed. I stood and picked up Maira. "Hey, buddy. That's my daughter." Maira giggled and I handed her to her mother. "She's mine too." Bella playfully swatted my arm. "Ouch, that hurt, my darling wife." She stared at me. "Not yet. Not until June." She leaned in and kissed me and it paned down to our hands, intertwined. And on her hand shone a beautiful diamond ring._

I snapped on of it as Bella started playing with my hair. She pulled me down to sit on the curb. "Hey, there you are. I was starting to get worried. I thought you were going into a coma or something." I smiled and pulled her closer to me. "Well, then, it's fair. That's what you get for passing out on me a week ago," I retorted. She laughed. "You know, if someone would have told me a week ago that we'd be dating, I wouldn't have believed them. Now, experiencing it, having it happen, I don't want to let it go," she confessed. I pulled her into a hug. "Then don't," I suggested

After a few more minutes of talking and laughing, She gave me her number and I sent her inside. I walked around the block and grabbed my Ducati. It was yellow with a black stripe down the sides. I inserted my key and drove home, thinking of Bella and our night together.

As soon as I parked my bike, I pulled my phone out and texted Bella. _Hey beautiful. It's Jasper. What's up?_

I walked inside, kissed my mom on the cheek, and ran upstairs to my room, not bothering to shut the door. I pulled open the third drawer of my dresser and pulled out the picture. It was of Bella, Alice, and I in third grade. Bella was wearing a navy blue cardigan over a white shirt that said, "When all else fails, dream." and blue jeans. Her wavy brown hair was braided into a neat braid done her back. She was beautiful, even then. Alice wore a denim skirt and a purple Hollister shirt. She was always the stylish one of us. I wore a very unflattering green sweater and brown jeans. I looked completely horrible.

"She's very pretty. Bella, isn't it?" I jumped. I hadn't realized she'd entered the room. I turned to see that she had a laundry basket. "Yeah, it is." At the second, she texted. "Ahhhh, it's her. So if she has your number, I'm guessing you're dating. I want to meet this girl." With that, she left the room, leaving me to take care of my clothes. I read the text first. _Hi, Jazzy! Nothing much, bored. Thinking about you. The usual. You?_ I laughed and quickly wrote a reply. _Basically the same, but I'm also I'm putting away clothes._With that, I dropped the phone on the bed and picked up the basket and started to attack my dresser. I thought back to the picture. I remembered that day very well.

"_Bella, you look really pretty." I complimented her. She blushed and look down. "Thanks. You look good too." She said, quietly. I laughed. Just then, Alice skipped up to us. Bella looked up. "Hey guys. What are you doing?" Alice asked. The teacher walked up to us. "Smile." We all grinned and I jumped in between the girls and threw my arms around them. Then Mrs. Karina snapped the pictured and made three copies, one for Bella, one for Alice, and one for me, which I'll treasure forever. "Guys, I'm moving," I said quietly. They managed to hear me. "Where?" Bella asked. "My mom told me to Texas. I'll be gone for two years," I said. Bella smiled. "Oh, but we'll still be friends when you come back, right? We'll write letters and call everyday!" she exclaimed._

Suddenly, the phone started vibrating and I darted to my bed, diving onto it like I was avoiding a bomb. _One New Message._ I quickly opened the message. _Aww, poor baby. I wish I could help, but Renee's rushing me to bed. I have to go. Talk to you in the morning…. I love you, Jazzy. I really do. Night._My heart skipped a beat. She loved me. I had to reply, even if she got it or not. _I love you too._ I laid on the bed and turned on the radio. Not Afraid came on and I was too lazy to change the station, so I let Marshall Mathers fill the room**.**

_Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit,  
And cut the crap.  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words into rhythm,  
For you to know it's a rap.  
You said you was king,  
You lied through your teeth,  
For that fuck your feelings,  
Instead of getting crowned you're getting capped.  
And to the fans,  
I'll never let you down again, I'm back.  
I promise to never go back on that promise,  
In fact  
Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_

I turned it off. I was tired and my phone vibrated. Bella. _I don't know how. I'm not special. Grr, I miss you. I want to see you._That news shocked me. She was special. And she wanted to see me? I could pick her up. I called her. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" I smiled. "Hey. You know, I could pick you up. My mom wants to meet you anyway." She was silent. Shit, why did I say that? She'll hate me. "Okay," she finally said and I could exhale. "Meet you down the street from your house in ten minutes?" I asked. "Yeah." She breathed into the phone. "Okay. I love you," I said honestly. She hesitated. "I love you too," she whispered. I smiled. "Bye." "Bye Jazz."

I hung up and jumped off my bed, glancing at my clock. 11:23. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of my room. "Whoa, Forest. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rosalie asked when I pasted her on the couch. I didn't have time for this. "I'm picking up Bella. She's upset." I lied, but Rosalie didn't know that. "Alright, whatever." She went back to her magazine and I grabbed my keys and ran to the garage. I hopped on my bike.

After eight minutes of driving, I found the street where I serenaded my sweet angel. There she stood, dressed in a red T- shirt, black skinny jeans, and red and black Converse. God, she was beautiful. I turned off the bike and stepped off. I took the necessary few steps to kiss my beloved.

After a second or two, she pulled away. "Did you know I'm scared of motorcycles?" I laughed. "I won't let it hurt you. I promise. Come on." I held my hand out, like the gentleman I was raised to be. She sighed and took my hand. I walked her to the bike and handed her a helmet. "Safety first." She smiled before pulling on the helmet. With that, I pulled away from the curb and toward my home.


	6. Despite the Painful Truth

He shut off his bike when we reached the house and I took a few moments to assess my surroundings. I knew we were still in Forks. His house was a two level brick colonial that seemed to have came from the twentieth century. A small garden held tulips and daisies in front of the large porch. In a large front window, I saw Rosalie, perched on the couch with a magazine. For some reason, I felt better knowing she was going to be with us. A woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties, walked into the room and began to speak adamantly with her. Her chestnut hair was tied back into a messy ponytail that barely dipped below her shoulders. She spoke with her hands, gesturing to the ceiling and the garage. Rose stood, shrugged, and walked about two steps away, her white gypsy skirt fanning around her. The woman grasped her wrist and spun her around. I heard Jasper hiss in front of me and I forgot he was there. I guess he was watching the scene play out, too. "Time to go inside, I guess," he said, humor light in his voice. I smiled softly, worrying about Rose. My eyes flickered back to the window and saw Rose on the floor, hand to her cheek. Something inside me told me she had been hit. Jasper climbed off of the bike, removed my helmet, and held out a hand to me. I took it with a smile and he led me silently into the house.

As soon as the door opened, the voices flowed over to me. "Where the hell is your brother?!" the woman yelled. I heard a frustrated sigh. "I already told you! He went to pick up Bella! He'll be here shortly!" Rose yelled back. Jasper cleared his throat. The woman turned, took in his rigid form, and sighed. "Jasper. You're home," she breathed. Her voiced now sounded innocent. Jasper didn't relax. "Maria, step away from my sister," he almost growled. She smiled, but complied. She told five steps from the blonde teenager and Rose got back to her feet and strode over to us. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice frightened, yet unalarmed, as if she were used to this treatment. I thought about how calm Jasper had acted toward her and I realized that they were. I looked back at Maria, and found her hazel eyes on mine. I clung closer to Jasper's arm as a sly smile broke out on her face.

She walked forward, her hips rolling in a sultry fashion. "Jasper," she purred and I shuttered. "You didn't say she had really filled out. All the roundness," she said, grabbed my face roughly. "gone. Her breasts developed," she said roughly, tossing my face to the side and grabbing at my chest. I whimpered, immediately afraid of this woman. Jasper stepped in front of me, breaking her hold on me. She looked into his green eyes, expression softening. She broke the gaze quickly and looked back at me. "I'm sorry, Bella," she apologized. She grabbed my hand gingerly. "I'm Maria, Jazz and Rose's aunt and mother of sorts," she introduced. I nodded. "Hello," I greeted, voice weak. She smiled. She smoothed out the white tank top over her flat abdomen and pulled on the white lace mini jacket she wore. My gaze trailed down and I noted she wore midnight black skinny jeans and black pumps. Black hoops dangled from her ears. She would have been pretty, if I had met her under better circumstances.

Maria turned her attention to Jasper. "I'll heat up dinner for you. I realize that you got in late and didn't get a chance to eat," she said. He shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Heat it up and give it to Rose, though. I'm sure she's starving," he suggested, although it seemed like he commanded her. Maria opened her mouth, then closed it. "Jazz, Rose isn't hungry. Right, dear?" she asked. Rose smiled. "Actually, I am feeling a bit famished," she answered sweetly. Maria grunted, but turned, I guess, to go to the kitchen. "And make it good," Jazz called. I didn't hear a reply.

Jasper pulled me through the living room and up a flight of stairs. He led me down the hall, pointed out and naming rooms. "Rose's room, Maria's room, closet, bathroom." he stopped the list and stopped walking. I looked at the door in front of us. He looked into my eyes and smiled sheepishly. "My room," he muttered, before turning the handle.

His walls were a forest green color and covered in posters of eighties bands: Bon Jovi, Whitesnake, Poison, Guns 'N Roses, Led Zeppelin, and many others I couldn't read. His queen bed, which took up most of the left wall, held black and green pillows and was wrapped in a warm looking black comforter. At the foot of his bed, a door was closed and no light came from inside. A russet colored acoustic guitar sat in a corner beside a dark cherry desk, placed snuggly between his nightstand and the corner on the back wall, that held a laptop, stereo, and piles upon piles of CDs. A dresser sat on the right wall with a large T.V beside it. Three gaming chairs were spread before it and, if I looked a little harder, I could see his XBox 360 resting on the stand that held the T.V, along with a wide collection of games. His hardwood floor was clear, and I had a feeling Maria cleaned it.

Jasper's hand flew to the back of his head. "Um, yeah," he stammered. I smiled and went to sit on his bed. He followed me, eyes on the floor. "Hey," I said, breaking the silence when he reached me and sat down. He looked up at me, his green eyes sparkling. "What's up with Maria. And when you called, you said your mom wanted to meet me. I'm confused," I told him. He sighed.

"When I refer to Maria when talking to people who don't know her, I call her my mother because she's taken care of Rosalie and I for so long. I probably should have clarified and I'm sorry," he explained. I nodded, understanding. "I know you probably remember my mother, Charlotte, or my father, Peter," he said, reminiscing of the two adults in question.

I remembered them, of course. Charlotte was a natural beauty, with her dark, brown hair and kind, green eyes. She was quiet, but she always smiled and always treated Alice and I as family whenever we saw her. She was such an amazing cook and had often invited our families over for dinner parties to give us kids a chance to bond. Peter was her opposite, with thick blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was loud and energetic and reminded me of one of us kids. He knew how to make his wife loosen up, not that she was ever extremely stressed since she was a stay at home mom, and could make anyone smile. I hadn't seen either since they had gone to Texas with the kids.

Jasper's eyes never left me as I remembered them. I nodded, knowing he wanted to say something. He sighed, and continued. "Well, we moved to Texas for a while, and mom got sick. We took her to the hospital and they diagnosed with her with breast cancer. It was still the early stages and there was a chance they could take it out and she'd be fine. And she was, for a while. Then, she relapsed and chemotherapy wasn't working. She died when I was twelve.

"My dad was coping well. He had gotten a stable new job, and we were well off, he was depressed. He missed my mother dearly. He was walking home from work one day, he worked relatively close, and was mugged. He demanded his wedding ring, and my father refused. He fought the mugger and he was shot. I was thirteen.

"After his funeral, Maria came down and explained how she was going to become our new caregiver and we would live with her. She adopted us and we moved back into Forks. Almost immediately, she began to degrade and hit Rose, but she worshipped me. Soon, I took care of Rose and Maria took care of me. Maria would beat, starve, and neglect Rose. I made sure she was clothed and fed. As soon as possible, her and Emmett are leaving. I've heard them discussing it many times," he told me, a broken expression on his face. I stroked his arm and he gave me a soft smile. "Jazz, trust me when I say that I know the pain of losing a loved one. You remember Charlie? He was stabbed while breaking up a rave. He died in the hospital. I was devastated for weeks," I comforted. He hugged me and I shrugged. "I've come to terms with. It. I mean, yeah, we were close, but with this, I was able to get closer to Renee," I explained. He sighed, then looked at his phone. "Speaking of Renee, it's getting late. It's nearly one in the morning. I should probably get you home," he suggested. I sighed. "I'll probably stay out and go crash at Alice's," I countered. I knew that if I went home now, Renee would have a conniption. I pulled out my phone.

**Hey, are Carlisle and Esme out?** I texted Alice. I sighed and Jasper lifted my chin, making me look at him. "Let me give you a ride," he offered. I smiled. "I'd like that," I accepted. My phone vibrated again. Alice.

**Dad's got the night shift and mom's at a convention in Tacoma and is staying overnight. ** Perfect. I smiled.

**Great. I'm at Jasper's. Be there in a bit.** I dropped my phone and Jasper's head was in his hands. "Hey," I said, grabbing his attention. "I don't want you to be upset all night. Am I gonna have to babysit you?" I jested, trying to raise a smile out of him. It worked; the corner of his mouth rise and soon he was laughing. "I wish I would come with you tonight," he breathed. My phone went off again.

**I'd hate to separate you two, but you just might be texting each other all night. Hurry! **I laughed silently,then turned to Jazz. "Stay with me tonight," I declared. "What?" he asked, stunned. I smiled. "Stay at Alice's with me. Hell, bring Rose. We'll have a slumber party! I'll tell her to invite her brother and Rose can bring Emmett. It'll be epic! Come on, please?" I begged. He sighed. "Ask Alice," he gave in. I squealed in joy and through my arms around his neck.

**Fire up your thumbs, Ali. We're having a slumber party! You, me, Eddie, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, and any other friends!**

_This is going to be an interesting night, _I thought to myself.

**So, what do you think? Review if you love it. Review if you hate it. Review if you want cantaloupes to ride motorcycles with a shirtless Jasper! Anyone, anyone? I know I do:)**


	7. I'll Play Your Games

**Okay, so here's the next wonderful chapter! FF has been fightinng with me and didnt want me to upload this chapter, but I got it up. Warning: no unicorns were harmed in the making of this chapter. **

**disclaimer: I own not a single character. I lost the custody battle for Jasper. :(The characters come from the mind of Stephanie Meyer. The only thing that's mine is the plot. And the epic new room :D Anyway, stop reading this and get on with the story! Jeez, like watching me yammer on and on and on and on... Get a life! Haha I'm just kidding. Continue having no life so you can keep reading!**

As soon as we got the all clear from Alice, I sent Jazz to ask Rosalie if she wanted to come. _Of course_, she had answered,_ anything to escape the bitch._ They quickly packed an overnight bag. I didn't bother. I went shopping with Alice so often, I had a wardrobe there. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me to Rose's room, where she was just finishing up packing. She slung her bag over her shoulder, flipped her blonde hair out from under the strap, and smiled. "Let's roll," she said, grabbing a white Hollister hoodie and draping it over her arm. She grabbed a set of keys and I followed them out into the garage.

Pushing the button on her remote, she unlocked the doors to a sleek, red M3 convertible. I gasped. Rosalie snickered, but didn't say anything. I slid into the backseat while Jasper took the passenger. She started the car and, after a minute, the silence annoyed me.

"I don't get it. Jasper's bike, your car. How can you guys afford them?" I asked. I saw Jazz's cheek lift and I knew he was smiling. Rose sighed. "When mom and dad died, we were left a small fortune that Maria was never told about. We knew she'd use it for herself, so we hid it. We told her Jasper had collected and saved money for his bike and I won my car in a contest. Now, we use the money for clothes when we need something, or food when the bitch won't feed me," Rose explained, growling at the end as she spoke of her aunt. I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Jasper told me what happened. I'm sorry," I told her. Rose shook her head. "Don't feel sorry for us. Mom's death couldn't be avoided. We couldn't help her, yet dad felt it was his fault that she was gone. He was a mess without her. That's why I don't blame him for his death. I mean, I wish that he wouldn't have worked late that night. Maybe he could have gotten there before the mugger. Then there are times when I wish he worked even later and it could have been someone else. But I don't hate him for what happened. He was trying to hold on to the last thing he really had left of his wife, his best friend," she defended. I scoffed. "The last thing? Rose, he had you two and he left you! He put you in a person's care when it could have all been avoided!" I yelled. Rose slammed on the brake. "Bella, you knew our mother how much do we truly remind you of her? Jazz has her eyes and I have her smile. That's about it! He didn't have our mother in us! That ring was all he had. Even though she died, he fought for her. My father was the strongest man I knew. I'll always respect him for what he did," she argued back. I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. Rose sighed and tucked a strand of her gold hair behind her ear, revealing one large silver hoop earring. She pressed down on her gas, putting us back in motion. We drove in silence after that and it no longer annoyed me.

After about ten minutes, we started up the driveway. Alice's large home was enclosed in a forest. I always calmed down as the old oaks and maples surrounded me. I always felt at home. I sighed and Jasper shot a look back at me with a smile. Soon enough, we reached the door and I realized that she had left it open. I smiled when I realized I was more in my element here than the twins were. I led them in and was immediately attacked by a pixie. I giggled as she detached herself from me almost as soon as we made contact. She smiled. "Hey guys. It's been a while since we really hung out," Alice said pointedly. Jasper smiled shyly, knowing she directed that at him. "Come on in and relax," she insisted, gesturing to the cleared living room where chips, pop, a mini fridge, movies and blankets and pillows were set up. I cringed. I longed for my fluffy bed. I looked up towards my room and Alice laughed. "Sorry, Bellsie, but you know my sleepover rules with large amounts of guests," she reminded me. I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. No individuals allowed behind closed doors unless using the bathroom or given express consent by a Ms. Alice Brandon," I recited, my voice flat. I looked back at my pixie friend in time to see her eyes light up and I knew what that meant.

Edward.

She ran to him and he opened him arms for her to jump into. When he grabbed her, he spun her around once, realized what he was doing, and put her back on the ground. Realization flashed in her eyes and they started to flood with tears. I took a step towards her, but Jazz kept me from moving any closer. "Let them work this out on their own," he whispered in my ear, his cool breath caressing my cheek. I shivered. I saw Edward wrap his arms around Alice's tiny shoulders. Her arms snaked around his waist and he buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. A tear rolled down her cheek and she stepped away from him. "I can't do this," she whispered before running up the stairs and slamming her door shut. I looked over at Edward. His expression reminded me of a man burning. I sighed. "Let me go console her," I said, shaking away from Jazz. Edward looked at me, his green eyes hard. In that instant, I realized Edward and Jasper could have been related more than Jazz and Rose would. I smiled.

"No," he said, voice shaking, pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm going. This is all my fault," he whispered. I walked over to him and took his hand. "We'll both go. She needs us both," I solved. He nodded, but didn't make an effort to take his hand back. We walked up the stairs slowly, giving us both a chance to figure out what to say. A moment later, were we standing outside a hot pink door. I knocked lightly on the door and I heard her sobs soften to the occasional sniffle. "What?" she asked, voice weak. "Kitty, you need to come back out. We're worried about you. We love you," I told her. "Love, come on out. We can't possibly have a party without our spiky haired host, now can we?" Edward asked with the ghost of a smile of his lips. I heard her sheets ruffle and the scuffing of feet in the floor. I heard the lock being removed from its position and the door opened, revealing a red eyed Alice. I hugged her, but she pushed me away after a moment. She took a step over and wrapped Edward in an embrace. She sighed and stepped away. "Edward, this can't work between us," she cried, tears threatening to reappear. I cleared my throat.

"Ali, has he ever driven you insane?" I asked. She shook her head, clearly confused. "Have you ever wanted to sell him to the circus or zoo to get rid of him?" Another no. "And have you grown up with him?" I already knew the answer to that one. He had come to Forks in the sixth grade, after Jasper ditched us. He fit in with Jazz easily, but still talked to Alice and even myself at times. She smiled and shook her head. "Of course not," she answered, staring into Edward's eyes. I smiled. "Then I don't see you two as siblings. And neither does anyone downstairs. We see two teenagers who have been in love since the eighth grade. Stay together, because it'll be impossible to keep you two away from each other as siblings," I rationalized. They smiled and nodded at me. Alice hugged me, then ran downstairs to resume playing hostess.

Edward smiled at me. "You were right," he simply said. I cocked my head in confusion. He smiled a crooked smile and I see why Alice fell for him. "She did need both of us. If it were just you, she'd still be in her room. But, without you, I wouldn't have my love, and for that, I thank you," he explained. I smiled. "No problem, Edward. She is my best friend." with that, I pivoted on my heel and went downstairs. Alice was glowing. "Bellsie, Eddie, we're playing Truth or Dare! Come on!" she said, dragging us from the stairs to the living room floor. She pulled out her IPod and we played using the dares from the app, but our truths had to be our own.

"Jasper! Truth or dare?" Emmett asked. I hadn't noticed he walked in, but I guess it was after we went upstairs. Rose was already snuggled into his side. I smiled at them. In this setting, so normal, you would never have guessed that she was treated so badly at home. He pondered the question then smiled. "Dare," he said easily. Emmett grinned. "I dare you to..." he pushed the little button on the screen and laughed. "Lick the stomach of the player to your right," he read. I laughed. The person to his right was Alice. His head dropped into his hands and he started shaking. It took me a second to realize he was laughing. He recovered quickly and looked over at Alice, who was laying on her back, shirt revealing her tummy and hands behind her head. A smiled tugged at the corners of her lips and for a second, I thought he was going to chicken out. But before my eyes could catch the motion, he leaned down and licked from the waistband of her jeans to where her shirt was folded. Emmett fell to the ground laughing. Jasper searched each of our faces before stopping on Edward. "Truth or dare, Cullen?" he asked, teasing heavy in his voice. Edward smirked. "Dare, Hale," he answered. Jasper stood, grabbed the device and pushed the button. "I dare you to.." he glance down and his face fell. I wanted to laugh until I heard the dare. "Make out with the player to your right," he finished. I gasped. Jasper sat on my right with Edward on my left, which put my to his right. I gulped, because Edward didn't chicken out of a dare. He glanced at Alice the same time I did and I saw her nod with a smile. Evil pixie. I sighed and saw Edward sliding towards me. I smirked. This could be fun, I thought. I decided to play it up. I slid the rest of the way to him and leaned close to his ear. "Play along," I whispered. He nodded slightly and I threw my leg over his and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands found my waist and he pulled me closer. My head leaned down as I grazed my lips past his. He licked his lips and reached up to touch his lips to mine. Suddenly, the hormonal teenager in me took control. I felt my eyes flutter shut and I pressed my lips harder against his and I felt our mouths moving in synchronization. He returned the pressure and I sighed, parting my lips. He licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I accepted and our tongues battled for dominance. My hands tangled into his bronze hair and he pulled us so close together that it was hard to tell we were two separate beings. Edward rolled out from underneath me and pushed me into the couch. I heard someone clear their throat, but it sounded far away. His hands glided up my sides and found comfort at the sides of my face, but quickly they fell back and lost themselves in my dark tresses.

Suddenly, Edward's form was off of me and I realized what had happened. I had gotten lost kissing my best friend's boyfriend. My cheeks flushed scarlet as I looked for any trance of anger or betrayal in either my boyfriend's or best friend's face, but Alice was either hiding it by appearing amused or didn't care. Jasper looked more annoyed than mad. And did I see jealousy in his eyes? I looked over at Edward, who was standing about ten feet away. His green eyes were dark and I knew my chocolate ones were almost a coffee color. They revealed what no one wanted to say: we had enjoyed that much, much more than we should have.

Feeling horrible, I jumped up and ran up the stairs into my room and flipping the lock quickly. I walked out to my balcony and took a deep breath, letting the cool air calm me. Turning slightly, I smiled at the window with the white shudders drawn. My study. It was a room I found years ago that couldn't accessed through the inside of the house, so Carlisle agreed that I should have it, since it was connected to my room. Only we knew it was there. Over the years, we've added a piano and many bookshelves filled with books. Now, it's where I hide away. I steadied myself on the lip on the rail and pulled myself through, too upset to use the stair things. Once inside, I closed the shutters, and turned on the light. I walked slowly to my piano and ran my hand over the smooth surface. Smiling softly, I sat on the bench and felt my fingers preparing to play. Soon, a soft melody that I've never played before arises and I couldn't, wouldn't, stop playing it. Around the middle, it turned dark. My betrayal ripped through me. How could I enjoy kissing my best friend's boyfriend, especially when I just got them back together.

_Technically, they're related,_ a little voice in my head said. _They shouldn't even be together._

_You love Jasper_, another one pointed out.

_It was a dare,_ said another. _It__ didn't mean anything_.

A tear rolled down my cheek and my hands slammed into the keys. I rose from the bench and went to sit in a small armchair in the corner. I brought my knees to my chest as the tears fell faster. I hurt Jasper, I hurt Jasper. I hurt him. I didn't notice that I was digging my nails into my wrists until I felt the pain from pulling them away. I chanced a glance down and saw little nail shaped holes that were quickly filling up with blood. I sighed. A knock at the window made me jump, but I made no effort to get up. More tears fell and I looked down into my lap and the shutters open to reveal a concerned Jasper. I heard his feet hit the floor as he made his way over to me. I barely saw him kneel in front of me and he took my face in his hands. When I didn't lift my head, he lifted it for me. I saw a small smile on his lips. "Just go, Jazz. I don't want to hurt you again," I whispered, freeing my head from his hold. His eyebrows knit together. "What? Again? Bella, you didn't hurt me with the game. It was exactly that, a game. It didn't mean anything," he said, confirming what the third voice said. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. He pushed a strand of hair from my eyes that I hadn't noticed had fallen. He smiled. "Come on back down. I won't have any fun with you," he begged. I nodded slowly and I let him take my hand that was bleeding. It didn't escape his attention. His eyes caught mine again.

"Isabella," he said slowly. I wanted to run, to cower behind my piano until he left, but he held me, so I settled for turning my face away. He made me look at him. "Bella, this is crazy. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the stupid app for having that dare. I'm mad at Edward for going through with it, but I'm not mad at you. Hell, no one is mad at you," he said smiling. It didn't make me feel better. I wanted him to hate me, to tell me that he never wanted to see me again. I wanted him to say that he couldn't believe that I would do that and that he could never love me. Maybe then, I wouldn't hate myself.

Slowly, he kissed each little cut and held my hand. "Come on," he simply said. I stood and he helped me out. He led me back down into the living room and I curled into his side. Edward sat back in his spot. "Bella," he started. I shook my head. Edward smiled. "Truth or dare?" I groaned, then thought hard. "Dare," I said, my voice stronger than I expected. He grabbed the iPod and pressed the glorious button. "Seduce the player on your right," he read. I laughed. Jasper. I rotated slightly to face him and straddled him the same way I did to Edward. My head dropped to his neck and I placed light kisses and nips down until I reached the hollow of his throat. I ran my hands through his gold hair and gave a slight pull. A small growl escaped his throat and I laughed.

"Hmm, that was easy," I commented, causing him to turn a light pink color. "How did you learn to do that, Bella? I thought you were a virgin," Emmett asked. I smiled. "Freshman year, I was down on my aunt's ranch in Okalahoma in the summer and I started dating this guy and it got serious. We almost did it, but I just wasn't ready and I was leaving the next day. I just kinda... Remembered," I explained. They nodded. The game lasted a while. I dared Rose, who asked Alice, who asked Emmett. Play was passed to me when Emmett asked me who my celebrity crush was and I was incredibly embarrassed to tell them that I had the hits for Monroe Jackson Rathbone.

Since I had control, I turned to Jasper. "Truth or dare, Jazz?" I asked sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at me. I guess he might have been afraid of what the IPod might say, but he called out "Truth," and I got serious. I wanted to ask him the biggest question I've been asking myself. "Why did you abandon me in the sixth grade?" He froze, truly afraid to answer.

"Well..."

**Dont you just love Cliffies? I do! They make storylines so much more intense. Well you know the drill: review for a sneakpeak at the next chapter, which is currently underway. The more reviews I receive, the faster I'll update! Peace out, evil bunnies! (mini shoutout to my nearest friend/mega nonsecret crush John:D) review!**


End file.
